Main Storyline Walkthrough/Act 4:Frontierland
Act 4: Frontierland * To the Wild West! (60s) 250,000 * A Change of Scenery (4h) * The Road Ahead... (4h) * Welcome (Another) Duck (12h) - Welcome Ducky 300,000 * Year of the Duck (8h) ** Plushie P.R. (2h) *** You're a Winner? (12h) **** You Just Had to Be There (8h) * Welcome (Another) Rabbit (24h) - Welcome Bunny 600,000 * Two Peas in a Plush Pod (12h) ** Healthy Competition (4h) *** Think Positive! (16h) **** Beat the Rush? (12h) * A Knight in Kneed (6h) * Changing the Tune (8h) * Fearing the Wurst (2h) * New Horizons (24h) * Welcome a Man-Cub (12h) - Welcome Mowgli 150,000 ** Howl Are You Doing? (60m) *** A Change in Altitude (4h) * Man-Cub on a Mission (8h) * Herding Cats (and Bears) (12h) * Blazing a Trail (24h) 500,000 * Over Here!!! (12h) * Welcome a Panther (6h) - Welcome Bagheera 250,000 ** A Panther's Repose (60m) *** Safety First (12h) * Something in the Air... (8h) * Running Water (4h) - Build Jungle River Drift 100,000 * Panther Knows Best (8h) ** Panther on the Prowl (24h) * A Cub Concealed (4h) * I Spy With My Little Eye... (2h) * Welcome a Papa Bear (12h) - Welcome Baloo 300,000 ** Bring That Beat Back! (60m) *** Put 'Em Up! (4h) **** Cool It! (24h) * Cool It, Cat! (2h) * Baloo, Where Are You? (12h) * Bear Your Feelings (6h) ** What's Mine Is Yours (48h) 500,000 - Unlocks Big Thunder Mountain Railroad ** Lady and the Tramp Storyline Starts » * Cat Fight (12h) * A Bear Necessity (12h) - Build Baloo's Oasis 250,000 * Take Five (2h) ** Grin and Bear It (24h) * On His Own (4h) * Snake's Eye View (24h) - Build Kaa's Jungle Gym 350,000 * Waking the Snake (8h) * Lighting the Way (24h) 650,000 * Shere-ing of Grievances (12h) * Catch a Tiger Off Guard (20h) (28h without King Louie) * The Wildest Party Around! (24h) ** Welcome a Tiger (24h) - Welcome Shere Khan 820,529 *** Stalk It To Me (60m) **** A Pleasant Discussssssion (12h) ***** Iron Claw, Velvet Glove (8h) * Welcome a Darling (24h) - Welcome Wendy Darling 300,000 ** Happy Thoughts (60m) *** Seventh Floor: Daywear! (8h) **** A Likely Story (24h) * It Takes Faith and Trust... (4h) * In Search of a Story (12h) - Build Peter Pan's Flight 200,000 * You Heard It Here First (8h) * Oh, Peter! Where Are You? (4h) * Welcome a Flyer (12h) - Welcome Peter Pan 750,000 ** Ahh, Youth (4h) *** Toot Too-Tooooot! (8h) **** Room for One More? (12h) * A Tale to Tell (8h) ** Add to the Search (8h) * FOUND Boys? (4h) * Lost No Longer (12h) - Build Lost Boys' Hideout 500,000 * Tree, Sweet Tree (24h) ws-ducky.png|Welcome Ducky|link=Ducky ws-bunny.png|Welcome Bunny|link=Bunny ws-mowgli.png|Welcome Mowgli|link=To the Wild West! ws-bagheera.png|Welcome Bagheera|link=To the Wild West! ws-baloo.png|Welcome Baloo|link=To the Wild West! ws-shere_khan.png|Welcome Shere Khan|link=To the Wild West! ws-wendy_darling.png|Welcome Wendy Darling|link=To the Wild West! ws-peter_pan.png|Welcome Peter Pan|link=To the Wild West! Category:Walkthroughs